The hypothesis to be tested is that flutamide plus estrogen-progestin (EP) is superior to placebo plus EP in the treatment of hirsutism. Preliminary data indicate that the antiandrogen flutamide is effective in the treatment of hirsutism when compared to EP. Hirsute women will be randomized to flutamide plus EP or placebo plus EP. If flutamide is superior to placebo, a significant difference would be expected in sebum production, Ferriman-Galwey score, and trichogram score when groups are compared.